memory_betafandomcom-20200223-history
Charlie Reynolds
| Species = Human | Born = 24th century | Gender = male | Affiliation = Federation, Starfleet | Occupation = officer | Marital Status = married | Spouse(s) = Magdalena Reynolds | Children = Lucy Reynolds, Lindsey Reynolds, one other girl, five boys }} Charles "Charlie" Reynolds was a male Human Starfleet officer in the 24th century. Reynolds had a pale complexion, a regulation trimmed beard, blond and a nordic nose. Reynolds lived on Barrack IV during his young adulthood, where he was known as "the Bachelor Hound". He later married a woman named Magdalena, and the two had eight children together (three girls, including daughters Lindsey and Lucy) and five boys. Reynolds once took one of his son's hunting. The boy hated it, and cried when he shot a gull. ( ) Reynolds attended Starfleet Academy at the same time as Benjamin Sisko, where the two worked together as lab partners, and in the aerial strategy simulation. They were later assigned to the same starbase together. ( ) :This starbase may have been Pelios Station. In 2363, Reynolds helped to establish Blue Rocket colony, bringing in settlers and supplies, and also helping in the construction of the buildings. He and his family later moved to blue Rocket, and two of his children were born there. Magdalena's mother also joined them, and was buried there following her death. ( ) By 2372, Reynolds held the rank of Captain, and was commanding officer of the . He fought the Klingons during the Second Federation-Klingon War, often coming under attack by Klingon Birds-of-Prey. ( ) Later, in the months preceding the Dominion War, it was decided to evacuate the Blue Rocket colony for fear of Dominion attack. Reynolds assisted in the evacuation, and advocated destroying all of the buildings to leave nothing for the Dominion to use. The Settlement Council disagreed, believing a return to Blue Rocket would be possible. ( ) In the early months of the Dominion War, Reynolds and his crew were assigned to the Cardassian border to transport Starfleet Intelligence operatives, using a cloaking device to avoid detection. When making port at Starbase 375, he encountered Benjamin Sisko for the first time since 2361. Shortly afterwards, Reynolds engaged a Jem'Hadar warship that Sisko was commanding in a mission to destroy a ketracel-white facility. Reynolds broke off the attack when more Dominion ships appeared. The crew managed to destroy two and captured another. ( ; ) Later, Reynolds and Sisko took the Centaur into the Argolis Cluster to distract the Dominion forces there, and allow the , commanded by Jadzia Dax, to destroy a large sensor array. Several weeks later, Reynolds and the Centaur were part of Operation Return. Just before the battle, Reynolds put his and his crew's personal logs, wills and personal effects on the Bernadine Cook. Reynolds also included a personal message to his family. ( ) Reynolds worked with several Romulans later in the war, describing them afterwards as "damn arrogant". ( ) Reynolds retired from Starfleet sometime prior to December of 2380. That month, he appeared as a panelist on Illuminating the City of Light to discuss the upcoming conference between Federation President Nanietta Bacco and Klingon Chancellor Martok. ( ) External link * category:humans category:starfleet personnel category:starfleet personnel (24th century) category:starfleet captains category:uSS Centaur personnel Category:Humans (24th century)